The Misadventures of Hatake and Umino
by ShikaSennyo
Summary: Once upon a time, Hatake and Umino lived among each other. Peace has no place here.
1. Introduction

Iruka looked across the lecture hall to the exit. He legs were itching; he wanted to get out of there. He _needed_ to get out of there. He could feel his stares burning holes in the back of his neck. _"That bastard's probably enjoying watching me squirm under his gaze." _His eyes flickered to the clock on the wall, then back to the professor in the front of the room. The professor was rambling on about nothing.

_Take a deep breath Iruka. Five minutes, five minutes and you're out of here and away from him. _The professor's gaze fell on Iruka and gave him an irritated look. Iruka quickly wrote a bunch of shit down in his notebook as if he had made a profound discovery. By the time he looked back up, the professor had moved on and was screaming at Genma for sleeping.

The bell signaled that the lecture was over. Iruka gave a sigh of relief and grabbed all his shit, stuffed it in his bag, and rushed out the door.

Heading towards the parking lot, Iruka brushed away the loose strands of hair blocking his sight. He brought his hand to his lips and ran a finger over his bottom lip; he was nervous. He spotted his car. "Shit." He cursed under his breath.

There leaning against his car was the lazy-ass son of a bitch. Iruka let his hand drop to his side and bit his bottom lip as he walked up to his car.


	2. Chapter 1

Kakashi looked up from his feet. _"How am I going to explain this one to Iruka? I really fucked up this time_. _What are you doing? Iruka won't listen to you, he's too pissed off right now."_

But Kakashi didn't leave; he stood waiting. When Kakashi saw Iruka walking towards him he pushed up off the car. He watched as Iruka's hand came up and pushed a few stray hairs out of his face, then ran his hand across his mouth nervously.

Iruka got to the car and only glanced at Kakashi while he put the right key into the lock.

"Iruka?" Kakashi ventured.

Iruka pulled the door open and got in, not saying anything to Kakashi. He just stared out the windshield. Iruka could feel his anger rising in his neck, making him flush. He turned in the driver's seat to look at Kakashi.

Kakashi began to speak but fumbled over his words.

"Iruka, listen … What happened last night …what you saw was…" Kakashi stopped, because what _had _happened last night? He didn't quite know.

"I am sorry." It came out as a whisper. Kakashi knew that there was no getting Iruka to understand. He was defeated.

Kakashi's words just fueled the anger in Iruka and now it was going to come out.

"What the fuck? Kakashi, how can you say that? You weren't even thinking, were you?" Iruka's accusing eyes looked to Kakashi for something. But nothing came; more came out. "I mean, with fucking- with fucking Raidou! What the fuck?"

Somewhere through all the words Iruka had grabbed a hold of the steering wheel, his knuckles were turning white. Kakashi stood there, guilty of all that had been said and he felt it in his throat.

"You know, I'm pretty fucking sure that you would lie on your back and spread your legs for anyone who was willing," Iruka said bitterly.

Kakashi was pissed now, but he had no right to be. He wasn't the one who had walked in on his lover fucking someone else last night in their bed. He felt his anger wash over him like the tide. What Iruka had said cut through him but all of it was true. He didn't want to be, but he was lacking in self-control. Now he had gone and fucked up one of his most needed relationships.

Kakashi took a step towards Iruka and bent down so that he could look him in the eye. Iruka flinched, looked away, but then looked at Kakashi with imploring eyes.

"I'm not good enough or something? I'm that fucking bad, you have to go to someone else?" Iruka's voice cracked with emotion.

Kakashi was taken aback by the emotion in Iruka's voice. He looked away because he couldn't look at Iruka and said, more to the parking lot than Iruka, "No Iruka, it's not like that. You're great, the sex is great, and fuck everything is great. But I'm just a fucking idiot and stupid…" Kakashi trailed off and looked at Iruka.

Kakashi fought back the sting of tears that threatened to fall and overwhelm him.

Iruka just sat there, looking off into the distance, past Kakashi to a different time and place where he was happy with him.

Iruka looked at Kakashi and sighed. There were tears in his eyes now and he was just tired of this. He took Kakashi's head in his hands and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Then Iruka shoved him away, shut the door, and pulled out of the parking lot. Kakashi stood there letting realty sink in and cursing himself. Remembering the look of hurt in Iruka's eyes and the brief warmth of his lips against his.

He wanted to die.


	3. Chapter 2

_HA ……..look I finally found time to type the next chapter!!_

_I do not own any of these people_

_turns head away from readers and mumbles under breath "Damn"_

_So please enjoy and review if you must_

_And the whole over use of profanities was supposed to be funny and lighten up the tension. In hopes to make this a little less serious_

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

When Iruka got to their apartment, he wasn't sure of what had just happened.

Iruka stopped in front of the door, fumbling with the keys, trying to find the right one in the dark.

"_Why the hell did you kiss him, what is that supposed to mean, hey, look, I'm easy, continue to fuck with my heart?"_ Iruka hit his head on the door lightly in disgust at the whole situation. Finally finding the right key, Iruka pushed the door open and walked in.

The apartment was dark and quiet. "_As it should be," _Iruka thought. He set his stuff down and looked around. Nothing familiar. Nothing warm. Nothing that wanted him.

He was tired and his body was still tense from the whole freak-out today. All he wanted to do was let unconsciousness slowly slip over him and let it take him out of his misery. But he needed a shower.

So Iruka continued to walk deeper into the apartment, stripping himself of his clothing.

Walking into the bathroom, he took his hair down so it fell loosely to his shoulders. He turned so he faced the mirror and saw love bites that Kakashi had left in various places on his body. Iruka traced the bruised spots with his fingertips. They would fade away and be gone in a few days, and so would Kakashi. He grimaced at the thought.

He turned on the shower and stepped into the water and steam, allowing his body to be engulfed by the warmth. The hot water helped to relax his body.

He just stood there, not moving to wash his hair. He just stood there like a statue frozen in time, letting the water slowly begin to wear away the memory of Kakashi's pleading eyes. Iruka let out a dry sob and braced himself against the wet tile at the thought of it.

Iruka stepped out of shower, toweled off and wrapped the towel around his lower half, and walked down the dark hall to their bedroom. Once again, he became a statue, peering into the darkness of the room. He didn't dare go in, but he had to in hopes of ever letting the nothingness that is sleep take over his mind. So he walked in.

The room was lit with nothing but shadows and a little light from the bathroom down the hall. Iruka glanced around, taking in the scene of this horrible soap opera that he played a part in.

The bed: where trust is built and destroyed.

The array of scents: the muted memory of the night before.

Iruka didn't want to stay in there and think about trust and betrayal, so he grabbed some clothes and dressed in the living room.

He was too tired to care any more about Kakashi, so he submitted to the nothingness that is sleep on the couch.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

_I just want it said that Iruka is not taking about offing himself, he just wants sleep_

_So tell me if you liked it_

_Good morrow my friends_

_Hope you like it i will call you around 500_

_i got my freakying contacts finally_


	4. Chapter 3

Kakashi hugged himself tighter as he watched a grey-haired man across from him mutter to himself in strange tongues. This was one of his favorite pastimes. Riding on the city bus, late at night. It was nice to see people crazier than yourself.

Kakashi looked out the window at the passing landscape. His stop was coming up. His attention was called back to the man by a sudden scream of "NO!" The man was now clutching his head and shaking it. Kakashi shifted himself further away. He pulled the cord hanging by the window and heard the familiar _ding _somewhere in the front.

The bus came to a stop at a desolate corner. As Kakashi stood to leave, the man grabbed him by the wrist. Kakashi tried to pull away from the man, but he held tight.

"What the hell?" Kakashi said, trying again to get out of the man's grip. The man looked up at Kakashi with wide eyes and quickly let go. He looked out the window and continued the conversation to himself. Kakashi continued down the aisle, watching a woman pull her sleeping son closer to her in fear.

As he passed the driver, he muttered thanks, but the driver paid him no mind. He was looking into the rearview mirror, eyes darting between the old man and the woman and child.

Once the bus drove off, Kakashi continued toward a mediocre apartment complex. As he walked the two blocks up the street, his mind raced back to earlier events. No matter what excuse Kakashi could come up with, he couldn't figure out how to explain to Iruka what last night had meant to him.

Kakashi looked at the sky. It was dark, overcast, and swollen with the promise of rain. His hand moved to his pocket. The wind picked up and the moon moved in and out of the clouds. Kakashi looked up and took a left into the apartment complex.

Kakashi had walked past the first three buildings, climbed the two flights of stairs and now stood outside a door marked B-14. He stood outside the door, quiet, and listened for noise on the other side. When he heard nothing, he opened the door. Kakashi stepped in silently and closed it. At first, he couldn't see, but as his eyes adjusted he saw Iruka on the couch.

"_Asleep_," Kakashi thought. He wanted nothing more than to than to go over and wake the sleeping Iruka, and apologize for all the stupid shit that happened. Then in some inexplicable way, Iruka would understand and forgive him. But that scene would never play, and Kakashi was too much of a chicken-shit to wake him up.

So he moved past Iruka and headed towards their bedroom.


	5. Chapter 4

Kakashi didn't want to turn on any lights so as not to wake the sleeping Iruka.

He slid past the doorway of their room but found it difficult to cross the room due to all the crap on the floor. Cautiously, he made it to the dresser. Not knowing what to do next, he grabbed a bag by his feet and started stuffing his shit in, grabbing anything and everything that was his.

"_I'm just going to give Iruka some time to cool off. Before I try to start sorting things out."_

His hands hurriedly grabbed some money off the dresser. As he turned, he shoved the cash into his pocket. "_I'll stay with Genma for a few days. Give myself some time to figure out my next move."_

Kakashi turned around one more time, looking for anything else he had forgotten. He moved towards the door. But he stepped on a book and when he went to right himself, his feet went out from under him. "SHIT!"

He landed with a thud, muted by the ugly blue carpet. His bag, flung a few feet away, spilled its contents.

Iruka woke to a sound coming from the back of the apartment. He shot up-right, looking from left to right, mimicking a small rodent. Clearing his sleep-fogged mind, he grabbed the closest thing that could be used as a weapon. Unfortunately, that was a tennis racket.

So Iruka, armed with the tennis racket, ventured down the hallway in the shadows. He could hear the shuffling of feet and the sound of someone moving.

Iruka jumped in front of the doorway with the racket held in front of him, just in time to see Kakashi's hunched form on the floor.

Iruka's first instinct was to hit him in the head. But, feeling kind of stupid and embarrassed, Iruka threw the racket into the hall way.

Rubbing his cheek lightly, Iruka cleared his throat and asked, "So what are you doing here?" There was no hatred in his voice, just surprise.

Kakashi was now standing and retrieving his things. When he was finished, he took a deep breath and turned to Iruka. Even though when he looked at Iruka there was no sign of hurt or hatred, Kakashi couldn't look him in the eye.

Kakashi looked from Iruka's fidgeting hands to his scarred nose and to his ears before answering.

"Um… I'm here to get some clothes," he said, holding up his bag, and continued, "I'm going to crash at Genma's for a few days." He looked to the mirror across the room at his reflection. It was plain to see that he didn't want to go to Genma's. But…

"Oh!" Iruka said as he rubbed his neck; it was kind of sore from the couch. His eyes wandered to the books and trash on the bedroom floor. "You don't have to do that, I mean if you don't want to." Iruka suggested, even though the voice in his head was screaming "NO!"

This whole scene was awkward; the both of them anticipating one to go physical and beat the shit out of the other, but it never happened. Kakashi looked at Iruka's eyes. He could always read what he was thinking. His gave too much of himself away to others.

Seeing the confusion in Iruka's eyes, Kakashi refused the offer. "It's probably not such a good idea with what's happened, ya know?" Kakashi looked again to his reflection.

His shoulders were hunched, making him look small and unimportant. Then his eyes drifted to the Iruka in the mirror; the look on his face was detached. Eyes too puffy and red, arms crossed his chest like entombed kings of long since past. They seemed to build a barrier between the two of them.

Kakashi sighed after a moment and went to move past Iruka. At first Iruka hesitated, but then let Kakashi past. He followed him down the hall and watched as Kakashi moved through the living room and out the door.

Iruka rushed to the door and stood there, one hand on the doorknob. He turned and slid down the length of the door. He sat there looking into the darkness. His face went hot and then tears spilled over onto his cheeks. He seemed to be having trouble remembering how to inhale and exhale.

Kakashi made it down the stairs before he let out a strangled yell. He looked back to the apartment door before he left the complex.


	6. Chapter 5

Me no own these people

Review damn it!!!!!!!!!

I'm yelling at you people, dammit!

It was 1:00 pm before Kakashi made it to Genma's, a run down two bedroom house near the college.His landlord was a crazy old bitch who was freaking pre-historic .Before Kakashi met Iruka, he lived with Genma and his girlfriend Anko.

Kakashi walked past the dying bushes into the blue light of the front porch. He knocked loud enough to wake the probably (now that he thought about it) not-sleeping Genma, and waited.

Kakashi could hear sounds of movement and questioning shouts coming from the other side of the door. Then he was flooded in the yellow light coming from the open door.

"What the fuck--Oh shit, it's you!," Genma, who was clad only in a pair of blue boxers said, surprised. "What's up?" he continued as he stood aside to let Kakashi in.

Before Kakashi could answer, there was a shriek from down the hall "Who is it?"

"Kakashi," Genma said as he walked around the couch and plopped down into an over-stuffed chair.

There was a sudden movement to Kakashi's right, and out of the shadows came Anko. One arm raised and the other securely holding a pillow in front of her naked form.

Kakashi dropped his bag from his shoulder and walked over to Anko, and hugged her. When he pulled away he noticed that she had gotten her lip pierced since he had last seen her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she said, smiling. It was apparent that she was either high or very, very drunk. One of the two.

"Long story, I just need a place to stay for a few days," he said as he hopped over the back of the couch and landed in the soft cushions.

"What about Iruka?" Genma asked from his chair.

"That's part of a story for tomorrow," Kakashi replied as he lay down on the couch, pulling one of Anko failed attempts at crocheting onto him.

Kakashi heard Anko move to the back of the house. Genma sat there for a while, staring at the ceiling, then, pulling his golden hair out of his eyes, he said "Whatever, stay as long as you want."

He stood up and stretched, hands almost touching the ceiling. Kakashi could see Gemna's pale skin move over his ribs. "Night,"Gemna said. He waved in Kakashi's direction before he turned off the light.

Once Kakashi heard Gemna's bedroom door shut, he sat up. He looked around the familiar room in the dark. Then he lay back down on the couch, and stared at the ceiling, trying not to think about Iruka.

But his silent tears betrayed him, falling down his face to meet his lips. He laid there and fall into a restless sleep.

i know its not long but please reveiw

Its makes me happy to know that you dont think i suck

O.o


	7. Chapter 6

It skipped school today my milo died(dog), so I though I type more

Remember R&R

_Kakashi was at the Circle K on 90. But everything was distorted; he was standing by the little bags of chips and drinks. But instead of drinks in the freezers there were gold fish. _

"_What the hell?" Kakashi mumbled under his breath as he watched a fat gold fish stare at him, while opening and closing its mouth He had the sudden urge to pee._

_There was a 'ding' and he looked to the automatic opening doors. Standing there, in all his glory, was Iruka, dressed in a lion suit. Last Halloween, Anko decided that the theme was going to be the Wizard of Oz. So Kakashi was the scarecrow,_ _Anko was Dorothy, Genma a munchkin, and Iruka the cowardly lion._

_Kakashi was two feet away from Iruka when the ground went out from under him. He plunged into darkness._

Kakashi hit the tile floor with a smack, his shoulder catching the coffee table.

"Fuck." Kakashi rolled over onto his back, and laid there for a moment, letting the pain in his arm subside.

He could hear Anko and Genma off to his right. He sat up slowly, a throbbing in his head beginning.

Kakashi stood up and looked around. He could see Anko sitting on the kitchen counter, Genma in front of her.

Kakashi walked into the kitchen and leaned opposite of Anko, against the stove. With the three of them in this tight ass kitchen, it almost seemed crowed.

Anko leaned back on the cabinets and smiled. "Good morning." Her lip ring caught the light pouring in through the small window above the sink.

"Ohiyou," Kakashi said lazily, rubbing his eye.

"I got to go down to the shop for a few hours today. But when I get home, you guys want to go down to the pub on the college strip?" Genma addressed Anko and Kakashi.

"Isn't Hayate working there tonight?" Kakashi said, scratching the back of his neck.

"I think so," Anko said, glancing to the ceiling, it seemed, for the answer. "Yup, I'm pretty sure." Anko looked to Genma, then Kakashi.

Anko started to kick her feet rhythmically on the cabinets she sat on. Genma pecked her on the cheek. "I have to go". But before he could get out of her reach, she pulled him back to her and frenched him.

Genma pulled away after awhile, face lingering in front of Anko's. It seemed to Kakashi that he was going through the pros and cons of staying here or going to work.

After one more kiss and a goodbye to Kakashi, Genma left.

(about the scarecrow costume, I promise I didn't do that on purpose


	8. Chapter 7

"Sooo, what do you want for breakfast?" Anko asked as she hopped off the kitchen counter. "We have…..some stale-ass cereal," she said after tasting some store brand cereal she had found in the depths of a cabinet.

"I'll pass," Kakashi said as he poured himself a glass of orange juice he found in the refrigerator.

"Whatever," Anko made herself a bowl and headed for the living room. Kakashi followed her and sat on the couch while she turned on a busted PS2.

The little red light on the console turned green and the TV came to life.

Anko sat down next to Kakashi and propped her feet up on the coffee table with the controller in hand. She looked at Kakashi for a moment. He looked back. Then Anko turned to the TV, which showed ancient Athens. An interrogation was about to take place, Kakashi could feel it.

Anko began to maneuver the man with blades around the dead civilization.

Trying to counter Anko's investigation, Kakashi asked, "When did you get your lip pierced?" Anko grinned, the little ring tightened against her lip.

"Last Wednesday; my freaking lip was swollen for three days. It hurt like hell when they did it." Anko looked at Kakashi then back to the TV, where the Spartan was now in the process of killing zombies on a wrecked ship.

"Did you get it done at Stiff Kitty?" Kakashi said, forgetting his plan

"Yeah, some wind-swept emo chick did it. You know, heavy eyeliner, a lot of piercings."

Anko pulled the control towards her right, as if it would save the warrior from death.

Kakashi grinned. "So after all those lonely nights at home by yourself, it pays to have a tattoo artist for a boy friend."

Anko smiled and asked, "So how is Iruka? He wasn't at work yesterday."

Damn it. He fell back into the couch. He watched as the Spartan tore off the wings of a harpy; red crystals and blood split from the creature.

"It's tomorrow after all." Anko smirked, referring to Kakashi's comment from last night.

Kakashi let his head fall back. He looked to Anko; her eyes on the game. She would squeal and jump as the little warrior came to more disaster on the wrecked ship.

Kakashi stayed silent, but not refusing to speak. He just didn't know how to answer her question, because really he didn't know how Iruka was.

Anko's eyes flickered to Kakashi, then back to the TV.

"Speak!" she commanded. "What did he find out about you, a freaky eleventh toe or something?" she added, smiling.

"Shhhh, Anko only you and I know about that," he added to her bogus story.

"So seriously, what's going on, because we both know Iruka would rather die then be late for work."

"I can honestly see why he feels that way, because I wouldn't want to deal with that freak Gai either." Kakashi said talking about Iruka and Anko's boss.

"Did you guys have a little spat?" Anko inquired.

"Well you could say that," Kakashi said looking to the TV. The Spartan was frozen; the game was paused.

"What happened?" There was no trace of mockery in Anko's voice now.

"Okay." Kakashi sat forward on the edge of the couch, his elbows on his knees, mouth partly open about to speak. Then his mind went blank.

"_How are you going to tell Anko what happened, when you don't really know what happened,"_ Kakashi thought to himself. The small buzz emitting from the game system was the only sound in the room.

"Fuck it; basically what happened was Iruka walked in on me undressing and kissing that weird guy Raidou when he got home Tuesday night." It all came out in a rush.

"You're such an asshole, did he beat the shit out of you?!" Anko said punching Kakashi in the arm.

"No, but he did yell some incoherent shit about me being a dick and then he left. So on Wednesday after class, I went to talk to him, you know, to explain and apologize. But I don't know what the hell happened between me and him and I think I'm single again," Kakashi said as he rubbed his arm.

"I don't care about whether you think you're singleor not; did you fuck Raidou?" Anko asked. "Because if you did, that was pretty fucking shitty."

"NO! I'm not that bad of a person, okay?" Kakashi spat back "So what the fuck do I do? I don't want Iruka to leave me."

Anko moved so that her chin now rested on her left knee, and she stared at Kakashi.

After a moment she spoke, "Kakashi look at me." He turned and faced her. "Would you have fucked Raidou?"

"I don't know. I don't know what made me even fucking bring him to our apartment."

Anko got up and left Kakashi alone to think. He watched as she went in the kitchen and pulled something from a cabinet. She walked back in the living room holding a shot glass and a long necked bottle containing a brackish liquid and sat next to Kakashi.

She poured a shot and held it out to Kakashi, who took it.

"Here are your options: One: you can get drunk as hell and forget about Iruka. Two: you can go talk to him and force him to understand, because we both know he is a stubborn ass sometimes."

Kakashi stared into the small glass. Light shone through the glass, making the liquid a gold color. With this liquor pumping in his body, he could forget Iruka like Anko said, and welcome the total chaos and out of control feeling that comes with it.

Kakashi sighed, catching a whiff of the toxic smell coming from the drink. He set it down on the loaded table and raised his feet.

"I don't think drinking well help me out of this," he said after awhile.

Anko looked at Kakashi with shock and then something like approval in her eyes.

Anko smiled, picking up the shot and drinking it. She grimaced and then turned to Kakashi. "Yeah, it tastes like Comet anyway. So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," Kakashi said before he waved goodbye and left.


	9. Chapter 8

Early that morning…

"Would you hurry up?" Kurenai shouted behind her as she descended a flight of stairs, holding her swollen belly. When she got to the little red car down below, Asuma still had not made it out of the door, so she laid on the horn.

After about ten seconds, a pissed Asuma came out, leaned over the rail, and yelled in a loud whisper, "People are trying to sleep, you crazy bitch!"

"Do I look like I fucking care?! Get your ass down here, we're gonna be late!" she yelled in response.

"Why don't you take some happy pills, you freaking hormonal woman?" Asuma said under his breath as he locked the door and made his way to the car.

Iruka woke to the sound of a car horn blaring somewhere outside his apartment.

"Fuck," he said groggily and rolled off the couch onto the floor. On all fours, Iruka crawled past the crappy coffee table, then standing he walked to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face in hopes of making himself feeling better. He began brushing his teeth and headed to his bedroom.

He walked in slowly and started to feel sorry for himself. "Fuck! I'm late!" he exclaimed, toothpaste flying when he saw the alarm clock by the bed.

13 minutes later, he pulled into the small parking lot of the _Pick It, Watch, and Drop_, the video store where he worked. He cut off the ignition with a sigh. As he walked across the parking lot, he pulled his hair up in its normal ponytail.

"Iruka where that hell you been? You're like a half hour late!"

"Hey Izumo, dude, sorry my power went out last night and my alarm clo-"

"Dude, don't lie, you just look like you're in pain," Izumo interrupted him.

"Fuck off!"Iruka said, irritated that he saw through his lie.

"See ya later, and don't be late tomorrow, asshole." Izumo said with a smile as he headed to the bus stop.

"Whatever," Iruka muttered under his breath and as pulled his inside-out shirt off and replaced it right side out.

The video store smelled faintly of shoe polish and stale popcorn, Iruka moved behind the counter and started sorting videos.

Things were pretty slow; there was the occasional movie watcher and "where is this" person. Other than that though, Iruka was lost in his own thoughts, ranging from what he had for lunch yesterday to his shoe size to Kakashi.

Iruka popped some Monty Python video in the VCR and pressed rewind. He leaned onto the lime-green countertop and watched absentmindedly as the movie played backwards.

As Iruka watched the mess of colors, his mind trailed back to when he first met Kakashi.

SPACED OUT THINKINGS--

It was early autumn, and classes were starting back up. The air was cold and crisp, but in the sun, it made him drowsy. He could hear the sound of students nearby. Above all the usual scraping of feet, bits of conversations overheard. He could hear a more demanding, screaming voice speaking about the beauty of the springful youth.

Iruka's foot twitched and he paid no mind to the voice, but he could tell it was getting closer.

Iruka lay sprawled on top of a stone bench somewhere in the middle of campus. He laid there in between awakeness and sleep, softly singing the same lyric over and over to himself. "_Part your lips a bit more/I'll swallow your fears."_

A soft gust of wind made the papers around him crackle and snap in its wake.

He stopped singing. There was the sound of someone running. Iruka opened his eyes and went to sit up, but quickly dropped back down.

There was a guy with a shock of white hair jumping over a bush and then onto the table, barely missing Iruka's side.

The white haired guy looked down, locked eyes with Iruka and said, "I was never here," as his other foot met the stone bench.

Then he was on the ground running towards the engineer buildings. He looked back over his shoulder searching the bushes for his pursuer and then to Iruka and was gone.

Iruka sat up, forehead creased in confusion. He started to pack his things up, when out of the bushes came a shout, "Kakashi, my rival, where are you?"

Iruka stuffed a book into his bag and zipped it when out of the bushes stepped a guy so energetic that it made Iruka want to cower in fear. He was clad in a green jumpsuit that accentuated every bulge and muscle on the guy's body.

In one swift movement, the guy pointed his finger at Iruka, stating rather loudly and obviously that he was not Kakashi, his opponent, before demanding to know where he was.

Iruka didn't answer right away. He was too busy looking at the eyebrows on the guy. He finally spat out a, "What?"

The green jumpsuit wearing man jogged over to Iruka, which in turn, nearly caused Iruka to jump over the table. "Are you feeling okay? The young at times are often fickle and unaware."

Finally gaining his normalcy back, Iruka spoke, "Believe me, I am aware of a lot of things." He didn't look at the eyebrow man while he said this. "What's your question?" He slung his bag over his shoulder.

"I was looking for my hip rival, Hatake Kakashi! I wish to indulge in a competitors race with him."

"_Okay creepy man," _Iruka thought as he walked past the dude. "Well, sorry, I didn't see anyone, I was asleep." He hatched his thumb towards the bench and walked off.

Nevertheless, behind him Iruka heard a vow to find Kakashi and to once more be showered in his youthful hip new ways.

Iruka stumbled out of the circle of bushes, looking back once more to eyebrow man. Then he fell into the slow current of the river of the students. He tried to shake off the disturbing images of the green jumpsuit ma n jogging towards him. "AH!"

"_College is so not like high school, the people are fucking weirder." _There was a gust of cold air and Iruka looked up, taking notice of the navy blue hoodie that was walking beside him.

Two pale hands pulled the fabric from the figures head. Under the hood was the white haired dude. Whitey looked over to Iruka and smiled, "Thanks for that back there."

Iruka looked down at his feet and smiled. This was by far the hottest guy he had seen since he got here. "No problem, dude-man is pretty creepy." Iruka turned as he said this, searching for said stalker in the throng behind them.

"Gai , yeah, he's a bit obsessive." He said grinning, "Never seen you here before, so you're what? A first year?"

"Yeah, I'm Iruka and I assume you're Kakashi?"

Whitey stepped back and bowed. "That would be me." He smiled, as he stood upright.

"Sooo, you wa-" Kakashi was cut off by a familiar voice behind them. They both looked back and saw Gai shoving his way towards them, getting the occasional bird as he did.

"Kakashi, my friend, let us indulge in a comparison of strength between you and I!"

Iruka looked to Kakashi, but the hood was back up and he was weaving his way towards the parking lots.

END SPACED OUT THINKINGS--

There was a _ding_ and Iruka snapped back to a reality that was not nearly as interesting as the one he was just recalling. He looked up at the door and saw Naruto.

"Hey!" he smiled.


End file.
